Teaching Singles
by MelissaRose85
Summary: Two teachers' musings throughout the frustration, fascination, and fulfillment of leading their charges. Kakashi and Yamato-centric. 4 of 4. Complete.


A/N: The English drabble series, for Kakashi and Yamato, is finally here! Thankfully, that means only two more left and this is done! Then, I will go back to SYWBL and finish the epilogue, as I have now made peace with a few things in the story that were bothering me as the writer. I think I'm finally where I need to be to finish the epilogue and get it posted.

These are all normal English clichés, which you would hear just about anyone in an English-speaking country say at some point in time. And, since this is Kakashi and Yamato, this has been done drastically different. Be prepared.

The (K) means, obviously, Kakashi, and the (Y) Yamato.

Spoiler included here: Also, let me make this clear: while I am overjoyed that Kakashi did not die the ignominious death of nail-to-the-eye, at least, was resurrected from it—for the purpose of this drabble series, he unfortunately _stayed dead._ I began working on this series while he was dead, and he must stay that way for drabble continuity. Otherwise, a lot of shadowy reference, and one very clear part of this series, makes absolutely no sense.

_What's left: Chinese for Sai._

* * *

"Terrible Two's"

_A look at the lives of the two sensei_

**

* * *

All in Good Time -K**

They were so young, once. Fresh-faced and bright-eyed, everything I can't remember ever being. Truthfully, I hated them. I hated teaching them. I hated being followed around by three students that would never be what I wanted them to be. They were weak.

I hated them.

But then—oh, they showed their old sensei, yes they did. Naruto, the stupid little prankster, showed he would work as hard as needed to get what he wanted. And Sasuke, he showed that he could come out that little funk he was in long enough to join his team every once in a while. And Sakura, poor weak little girl that she was, proved that she could be just as good as them, even if it was in a very different way. It just took time, time that I had never wanted to give them, to see what they could be, what they would be.

**

* * *

Help Me Help You -K**

"Kaka-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

The girl scuffed the toe of her sandal against the soft grass of the training field, hands behind her back and green eyes lowered to focus on her toes.

"Well—I—you see, that is—"

He sighed.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I know you taught Naruto and Sasuke how to do that trick with the kunai. You know, where it goes in a parabolic path to the enemy so that they can't really tell where it'll end up?"

He didn't know what a parabolic was, but he did know the trick, yes. He nodded, eye crinkling.

She looked up, green eyes hopeful. "Teach me?"

**

* * *

Let Sleeping Dogs Lie -K**

Sasuke and Naruto were at it. Again. He could hear them through the tent, badgering each other about this technique or that mistake. Honestly, it was getting just a little old.

"No, teme, you don't understand—" "Naruto, just shut the hell up—"

He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

He moved to get up, aiming to shut the two morons up once and for all, when he heard the female of the trio scream in a murderous rage, then two slaps.

He lay down, realizing that his interference wasn't needed. Their team dynamics had already been decided, and it seemed Sakura had it well in hand.

**

* * *

No Guts, No Glory -K**

When he had told Sasuke it took doing things you wouldn't like to get where you wanted to be, he meant training, running miles, getting sweaty. Not running away with S-Class mukenin that had snake DNA implanted in them. This was the worst disaster he had ever presided over.

What the hell was going through that kid's mind?

**

* * *

Assuming Makes an Ass Out of "U" and "Me" -K**

He always thought Sakura would stay the little bookworm, especially once he gave up teaching them. She had been left behind—and yes, he felt some remorse—and the boys were getting stronger, whether through legal methods or not, and she was supposed to stay the sweet little girl he had taught, all sparkles and tears.

Unfortunately not.

When she slammed her fist down, breaking the ground all around him into finely splintered dust, he reeled from shock. She had become strong when he wasn't looking, and _what the hell was Tsunade thinking?_

He has always thought she would be young and sweet. He obviously thought _wrong._ The Queen Harpy had just created a clone.

**

* * *

No Man is an Island -Y**

He had never cared about having a team. For as long as he could remember, he had been alone, the sole man in his perverse little team. No one, after all, could match the scary mokuton user.

Now he was saddled with these three, some of the brightest of their age, and for once, he wasn't alone. They wouldn't let him be.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

**

* * *

The Rocky Road to Success -Y**

He was tired of the fighting, of the arguing, of the spiteful words and heated glances that spoke of his team's hatred of their new member. It was getting annoying, and professional shinobi did not act this way. A lesson was in order, definitely.

He wasn't sure how much his "team cohesion" exercises would help in the long run, but he wasn't taking this any longer. Someone was going to lose a body part. Soon.

**

* * *

A Lost Cause -K**

It hurt knowing that Sasuke wasn't coming back—not that he thought he would.

It hurt that he had attacked his teammates—hadn't he instilled better values than that?

It hurt that they would be forced to hunt him down—isn't that what happened to nukenin?

It hurt that he wouldn't be there to help them get through this.

He just hurt, period. He was tired of the situation.

**

* * *

Monday-Morning Quarterback -Y**

Was that really what he was? Some late replacement because Kakashi had other things to do than take up the responsibility that he had to these kids? Is that how they saw him?

Genma's words had cut him a little deeper than he ever thought he could be hurt, and it was all because of some teenagers. Unbelievable.

But when he looked at them, at the faces looking toward him for guidance, he definitely didn't feel that way, no matter how he had become Yamato-taichou. So he wasn't sensei. Who gave a shit? He was _taichou_, and he was on a whole other level than Kakashi.

**

* * *

Close Only Counts in Horseshoes and Hand Grenades -Y**

"Naruto, you stupid little shit! Get back here!"

Sai, stop—"

"Ugh…."

"I really didn't mean to, I swear!" the blonde called back. "I swear it! You moved at the wrong time."

Another sigh.

"Sakura, heal Sai please, while I go get Naruto."

**

* * *

A Fool's Paradise -Y**

This is what he thought he wanted? Why the hell did he leave ANBU missions for _this_?

**

* * *

Patience is a Mild Form of Despair Disguised as a Virtue -K**

Patiently waiting. That was all he did these days, patiently wait for the day the little saga the kids he had helped raise would be finished.

God, he was so _tired_.

**

* * *

A Day Late and a Dollar Short -Y**

Was there anything he could really do to help these kids at this point? They went off on their own, they did stupid things, and they rarely really listened to him. He felt like he was following a trail of blazing comets, headed into outer space that he shouldn't be visiting.

These kids would be the death of him, he was sure of it. They were set in their ways, and his interference wasn't going to change a thing.

**

* * *

Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned -Y**

They were fighting. Again.

There was some petty argument about Sakura getting her own room in the inn they were visiting, and while he understood that the boys were upset about sharing, she was a girl. Female. With everything that came along with that.

Really, he was just trying to keep the peace. He knew when the only female member of their team was—_cough_—emotional, and that time was now.

He turned around, ready to give the boys a glare of doom that would hopefully shut them up long enough for everyone to get to their rooms, but he never had time.

The loud bang that signaled Naruto crashing into a nearby chair was nothing compared to the splat of Sai being squished into the nearest wall.

They would learn this lesson the hard way, apparently, like every other male did.

**

* * *

Pay the Piper -K**

He could feel the moment coming. Sure, he had sidestepped death's hands a multitude of times, but eventually the reapers came for everyone.

It would be soon. He knew. The Akatsuki opposite him would be his reaper.

**

* * *

Going Postal -Y**

He watched as Naruto, sweet and caring Naruto, began to grow tail after tail, and he shivered with apprehension. The air was cooling, or heating, or vibrating—something. The air was shifting with his chakra.

It was time to clear the area, fast.

**

* * *

Thick as Thieves -Y**

They wouldn't leave each other; they just sat there, across from their dead sensei, staring at what was once their leader, their hopes and dreams of being a shinobi embodied in one man.

His body was broken, his eyes unseeing. Just like theirs.

Yamato was sure not even death would kill that team, and he was seeing that he was right.

**

* * *

The Wheel is Turning, But the Hamster is Dead -Y**

What had the kid been thinking?

That seemed to be the main question for Uchiha Sasuke, recently returned nukenin of Konoha. His ex-teammates watched warily, not sure if they wanted to approach. That would change in time, he was sure.

But what had the kid been thinking?

He knew they were asking the same question.

**

* * *

Kick the Bucket -K**

Death was not shaping up to be what he thought it would. First, his father was here. Second, there was pain when it happened. Wasn't pain supposed to be gone at this point?

He was happy to see his father. Of course he was. What son wouldn't be?

But what about _his_ kids? Who would watch those two now?

**

* * *

Prime of Life -Y**

He watched as Naruto accepted the hat, grinning and cheerful on top of the tower, and he felt a feeling he didn't think he had in him to feel. _Love. Pride. Joy._ All wrapped together.

_Family._

Was this what Kakashi had felt every time he watched them go further, reach higher? It was the ultimate high, really. Watching his young student, no longer a boy, accept the one thing he had strived for his entire life.

My God, it was beautiful.


End file.
